Recycled Mischief
by Kushie
Summary: Recycled Mischief Colby visits the FBI's Lost Property Office. A whole box of junk is about to be incinerated. He sees a few things that might be fun and is allowed to take them. Rewrite of original story Simple things With a new ending as I didn't like the last one. I don't own Numb3rs or Colby Granger. Warning Punishment of a minor.
1. Chapter 1

Downsized: Recycled Mischief

By Kushie

Hi! To my nice followers and reviewers. Thanks for your support.

It's much appreciated.

I do not own Numb3rs: I do not own any of it's characters.

Continuing the adventures of the Downsized Agent Granger.

This story is a re-write of Simple things. I didn't like the ending of that one

It kind of backed the story into a dead end. So I tweaked it and changed

a few names and came up with a more satisfactory ending.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories. Pass them by in the

listings.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American

ones. For start: Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this

awkward It's 2nd nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb instead of after.

Chapter One

Colby was on restriction. He could wander about the FBI building or go out into

the lower garden. But that was it. He was not allowed near the lobby,

the rear maintenance yard, or the parking garage. Every avenue of escape had been closed.

The only time he left the building was if he was accompanied by David, Don or Ian.

His internet access had been curtailed too. Flanighan had put a higher level encryption

code into his laptop. Upgrading the parental controls, he had installed two months earlier .

Now Colby could only surf monitored sites. Ones that had material suitable for

the under twelve's.

"For crying out loud I'm thirty!" He quietly fumed. Pausing to kick at a ventilation grid.

As he sulked his way down an empty corridor. He dragged his feet along the shiny floor.

Petulantly leaving black, scuff, marks. Across the recently polished linoleum.

At length he came to an intersection. He opted to go left. The passageway ended a few

minutes later at a plain wall. There was a entrance on the right. Colby knew without having

to read the sign. What lay behind the closed door. He twisted the handle and peeped in

Instantly cheering up. Agent Wethers was old. Already well advanced into his sixties.

He was seeing out his last few years, to retirement, in a quiet peaceful unit. He manned

the Lost Property office. On the opposite side of the room, Colby could see a glass partition

that separated the inner sanctum from the public lobby. It was here that people came

to claim any item They'd either mislaid or forgotten, while visiting the FBI. But today

the outer area was empty. Wethers looked round as his door opened. Instantly he smiled

"Well! Hello there! Little man! It's been a while, since you came down here. I was beginning

to think you forgotten all about me." Despite the fact Wethers talked to him like a child,

Colby like Harry Wethers. He was always glad to see him and generally had candy or soda

That he shared with Colby. Treats frowned upon by his 'minders' upstairs. But most

specific of all. Agent Wethers gave Colby coffee. Okay! It was heavily creamed

But! It was coffee. A beverage forbidden, by every other adult in the building.

Today as he entered Colby looked around puzzled. Harry was busy, sorting through shelves

and cabinets. Dozens of selected items had been placed in boxes. Of which there were

at least twenty standing fully loaded against the right hand wall.

"What's going on? Are you leaving?" Colby asked. Feeling a slight rise of alarm.

"Nay lad! Today's my six month clear out."

"Six month clear out?"

"Every time something is lost or forgotten. It's bought in here. Where I tag it with a date.

The FBI, or me to be exact. Then places it on one of the shelves," he waved a hand around

"Where the thing stays for six months. If after that time it's owner hasn't come back

to claim it. Then it's packed up and sent over to the FBI clearance depot."

"What happens to the things there?"

"They gets incinerated."

"You mean like burned up? Destroyed?"

"Yep!"

"But that's terrible. I mean it's a waste."

"That's maybe true son. But we can't keep everything. I've only so much space."

Colby peered into the closest box."

"You should at least keep the toys," he lifted out a nice metal steam engine."

"I'll tell you what son. You have a good sort through. Anything you want? You helps yourself.

Ain't gonna matter to them upstairs. Whether it's burned or re-homed."

He handed Colby an empty box. A lop sided, grin spread over Colby's face At being allowed

to take his pick. Harry gave a low chortle and turned back to sorting through a shelf marked 'F'

At first Colby just concentrated on the toys. But then flash of grey attracted his eye.

He pushed aside a large book, to get a closer look. The object turned out to be a single

fur mitten. Colby eyed it. A small imp of mischief stirred in his mind. It grew as he

saw a ball of pink yarn beneath the glove. He glanced over his shoulder. Harry was

engrossed. Colby popped the mitten and yarn into his box. A little more sorting in a different

receptacle. Bought to light a reel of white cotton thread. Corby's eyes gleamed. Already

in his mind The idea was blossoming. More digging found a small bag of coloured buttons.

Coolly acting nonchalant remained with Harry for several minutes. After he'd filled his booty

box. But the specific items were buried deep beneath two comics, four differing, action

figures, a large ball, and a dozen other assorted toys. Wethers chuckled as Colby gave a

contented sigh.

"I guess you miss coffee eh?" Colby nodded

"You would not believe the rubbish Pearson insists I eat," he moaned. "And I'm only allowed

chocolate twice a week." Harry personally thought, Pearson needed to lighten up, on the boy.

In fact everyone did. He had to be finding it a bit rough. Suddenly finding himself relegated

back to a child. Colby wandered back upstairs forty minutes later. He was lucky. Apart from

two junior agents manning the Switchboard. The main agents were all out in the field.

So he was able to get back into his private suite with his treasure chest unseen.

He quickly strode across his lounge and into his bedroom. Well out of sight. The genuine

toys he placed in his normal toy box, the comics and books went onto their respective shelves.

Finally he lifted out the grey fur mitten. Size wise it was perfect. Colby sniggered to himself.

He wanted to start on his project straight away. But knew he had to wait. Don and the team

could be back at any second. He didn't want them seeing what he was making. Not yet.

That would spoil the surprise. He had to wait until they'd gone home. Colby knew

That unless he got stroppy at bedtime, Darrow tended to leave him alone. So he wasn't

likely to notice what Colby was up to. Colby's caution was well founded.

The team returned five minutes later. David immediately looking in on him.

Colby was laying on his bed reading one of the new annuals, he'd acquired. David eyed him

"You all right Colb?" The boy looked up

"Yeah! I'm good. Thanks." David gave him a tight smile and walked out.

Colby allowed himself a secret smile. It widened as he envisioned the fun. He was going to have!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Downsized: Recycled Mischief

By Kushie

Hi! To my nice followers and reviewers. Thanks for your support.

It's much appreciated.

I do not own Numb3rs: I do not own any of it's characters.

Continuing the adventures of the Downsized Agent Granger.

This story is a re-write of Simple things. I didn't like the ending of that one

It kind of backed the story into a dead end. So I tweaked it and changed

a few names and came up with a more satisfactory ending.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories. Pass them by in the

listings.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American

ones. For start: Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this

awkward It's 2nd nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb instead of after.

Chapter two

Colby paced his suite willing the clock to go faster or better still. The others to go

home early. Neither happened until, finally, just after five. He saw David shut down

his computer. As he did every day. Sinclair popped his head around the door.

To wish Colby goodnight

"You mind you behave," he cautioned. Wagging a finger at his little buddy. "Don't you

play Uncle Ken up!" Colby blinked

"Uncle Ken? Since When?" He was so shocked, David had gone. Before he had time to

actually, voice the question. Don said goodbye five minutes later. Followed by Ian.

The girls rarely bothered him any more. Thankfully!

Soon they were all gone. Colby sighed with relief. He had an hour before Darrow came in

Officially he was under the jurisdiction of the Security Staff until then. But none of them had

ever, even bothered. To peep in on him.

Colby scuttled into his bedroom. Crouching down, he pulled the secret stash. From it's hiding

place beneath his mattress. He gave a little snigger. He couldn't help it. The idea was so funny.

Next he rummaged in a big red chest, that stood in one corner. It contained the

few things he retained since he was an adult. He had to dig deep to find it. A small leather

sewing kit. Colby had learned to sew in the army. It had been necessary. A missing uniform

button or ripped a seam, could have landed him on report. But now the skill served a

new purpose.

He sat, cross-legged on his bed and examined the grey fur mitten. He sniggered again

It was even the right shape. He opened his kit and eyed the coloured cottons. He extracted

the black reel and using the small scissors. That were also part of the pack. Unwound and snipped

off a strand. Approximate twenty inches long. He licked the ragged end and pulled it straight.

Between his thumb and forefinger. Then he expertly forced the cotton through a needle's eye

He doubled it up and knotted the end. To prevent it coming free of the eye. Once

threaded he stuck the needle into the padded head board above his pillows. He then

turned his attention to the small plastic bag of coloured buttons. Pleased to find two identical black

ones in it. They were perfect as eyes. Being both dark and small. But before he could start

sewing them on. A familiar voice came over his intercom. Darrow had arrived.

"Colby the Commissary say you haven't been upstairs. For your dinner yet. Hurry along lad.

You don't want it to get cold." Colby scowled. But knew better than to argue.

He placed his work under his bed and stomped upstairs to the canteen.

The night shift cook was a nice enough woman. But what she placed on Colby's tray wasn't.

He shuddered with disgust. He saw an empty and secluded table across the room. Right next

to an open window. He made a beeline for it. The woman had disappeared back into the

kitchen. Colby lifted the slab of liver off his plate and glancing quickly around. To ensure

he wasn't seen. Tossed it out of the window Into a flower bed, many floors below.

Hopefully it would either be consumed. By some nocturnal creature or just rot away unnoticed.

The rest of the meal he ate. Although he grimaced in revulsion.

"The FBI really needs to employ a decent cook," he mentally mused. "Even this dessert tastes

like crap." He made it back to his bedroom, Forty minutes later. He knew Darrow wasn't

watching him. There had been a murder down town. The whole night shift were called out.

Which pleased Colby. He could work uninterrupted. But as a precaution. He got washed

and ready for bed early. Even pulling back the covers and sitting with his feet beneath the sheets.

That way He could stay up late. But if he heard Darrow returning he had only to lie down

and pull up the quilt. Colby gave a grin. Darrow would think he'd gone to bed at his proper time

It didn't take him more than a few moments To pick up his sewing and resume his task.

He soon had two very realistic eyes and a nose attached. He stuffed his glove rat with three

old socks. Again scavenged from his adult remainders. Once plump and round.

Colby stitched up his rat. All that now remained was to make a tail. This was what

the pink yarn was for. Not only had Colby learned to sew in the army.

He'd twice been put on rope making duty. Plaiting the soft wool was a lot easier

Than twisting hemp and cabling. It wasn't long before Colby's rat had a long pink tail.

He placed the toy in the far corner of the room. Then tugged gently at the almost

invisible white cotton. He'd sewn below the nose.

Instantly the rat wriggled then shuffled across the carpet. Colby grinned in delight

"Nicki is going to have the screaming Wiggins," he said aloud to his empty room.

A sound from outside alerted him. Quick as a flash. Colby scooped up his recycled

toy and leapt into bed. Flicking off the light. He pulled the quilt up and lay down.

At the same time. He closed his eyes and tried hard. To breathe slow and even.

Thus giving the impression he was asleep. The subterfuge worked.

Darrow was intent on getting his paper work filed. He did give the monitor feed,

from the boy's room a cursory glance. But the kid was in bed clearly asleep. So he

forgot about him and concentrated on the case.

In his darkened room Colby snuggled down under his blankets. Strangely the soft toy

was actually comforting and he fell asleep a lot quicker than he normally did.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Downsized: Recycled Mischief

By Kushie

Hi! To my nice followers and reviewers. Thanks for your support.

It's much appreciated.

I do not own Numb3rs: I do not own any of it's characters.

Continuing the adventures of the Downsized Agent Granger.

This story is a re-write of Simple things. I didn't like the ending of that one

It kind of backed the story into a dead end. So I tweaked it and changed

a few names and came up with a more satisfactory ending.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories. Pass them by in the

listings.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American

ones. For start: Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this

awkward It's 2nd nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb instead of after.

Chapter Three

Colby came to slowly. He was sure he had something planned for the morning. But at first

couldn't remember what. Then his eyes alighted on the toy rat. At some point in the night

it had fallen from his bed. Colby's memory returned and he gave a wide grin. He glanced

at his clock. It was ten to five. Earlier than he usually rose. He slid from his bed to use the

lavatory. He'd just emerged from the convenience, when Darrow's voice came over the intercom.

"What are you doing out of bed Colby? Are you ill?" Coolly scowled but obediently flicked

the talk button on his set.

"No sir! I just needed to take a leak."

"Well! Get back into bed. It's too early for you to be wandering about. You need your sleep."

Colby longed to be able to tell the guy to:-

"_Go stick your head up a pig's ass_!"

But knew better than to ever voice such a thought. Darrow was not likely to over look such gross

disrespect. Colby had no desire to incur the man's displeasure. So! He climbed reluctantly

back into bed and flopped down against the pillows.. But he didn't go back to sleep.

He lay quiet. Inwardly plotting. Soon all thoughts of Darrow had gone from his mind

and he was softly chuckling. Just after six he, heard the elevator descending, and guessed.

'_Supervisior Bossy Boots_ ' was finally leaving.

Instantly Colby leapt from his bed and rushed for the shower. He was less than thorough,

with his ablutions that morning. But he wanted to get in position as quickly as possible.

Nicki was frequently one of the first in to work, in the mornings.

Colby cautiously peeped out of the Garin's suite. The office beyond was empty.

But the clock on the wall told him it was twenty to seven. Unable to restrain his giggles.

Colby scooted across the investigations floor and took up position, behind a cabinet.

The desk of his intended victim was clearly visible through the aperture, that led into her cubicle.

Colby experimented several times. Tugging on the cotton and making his toy move.

As he'd hoped the controlling white cord was pretty much invisible against the pale carpet.

He'd just replaced his rat, in it's starting position. When he heard the lift coming.

He dashed back into his hiding place and got ready.

Betancourt came out of the elevator. Pulling off, her coat, as she walked. She negotiated

her way down a narrow walkway between two lines of cubicles. Then she saw it.

A flash of grey shot across the junction at the head of the path way.

"Aargh!" she screeched and leapt onto the nearest chair. "Aargh! Aargh!" she screeched again.

David was second into work that morning. He had just came out of the door from the stairwell.

When he heard a woman scream.

"Nicki?" he panicked. His heart thudding he ran towards the sound. Colby, his head down,

crouching low, was already heading back into his apartments. David, so intent on getting to

the agent in distress, didn't see him. Don had also just arrived and was rushing. To aid his

stricken co-worker. He and David reached her, within a second of each other.

"Nic?" David was first. "What's wrong? he had his gun out. Don did too. He was already

looking around. Poised to tackle the assailant. But he couldn't see anyone. Only the, white

faced, female standing on a chair. Screaming and shaking. David reached up and lifted her down.

Crushing her to his chest and stroking her back.

"Take it easy! You're safe!" he tried to reassure her.

"What happened?" Don asked. "What scared you? It's not like you to have the screamers."

"There's a rat!"

"A what?"

"A dirty, great, filthy, black rat!" Nicki answered still cringing. Don blinked incredulous.

"Up here? But we're on the seventh floor?"

"I know what I saw. The revolting vermin ran straight at me." David glanced around

"I'll called maintenance," he said.

In his private suite. Colby sat on his bed and rocked with laughter. His prank had worked a treat.

He planned to try it again on some other unsuspecting female. But for now his new toy, was safely

hidden. In the one place, he knew no one would look. His bed!

Four rather sceptical officers, from the Janitorial Division. Carefully searched the upper seventh floor.

But they couldn't see any signs of an infestation. There were no holes or droppings. Not even the

telltale greasy streaks That rat's often left on lower wainscoting, as they scampered along.

The head of the team spoke to Don.

"I doubt it was a rat. More likely a Dust Bunny blown about by the fans. But! You know how

women are?" Don gave a grin. "Even still There's always the possibility that you have got

an unwanted guest. So I'll lay down some poisoned bait." Don nodded

"But you'd better warn, that kid of yours."

"Granger knows better than to touch such things. But I'll have a word with him anyway."

Don politely replied. Like the Janitor, he didn't think Nicki had seen a real rat. But there was

no harm in taking precautions.

Colby pretended he had only just risen. When Don came into speak to him.

"You haven't seen any rats or mice have you Colby?" he asked

"Rats? Mice?" Colby feigned puzzlement. "When? Where?"

"Don't be alarmed. Nicki just thought she saw a rat up here, earlier."

"Urgh!" Colby was half amazed at his own acting skills. Don was totally convinced

But as the supervisor left. His face split into a very mischievous grin.

In the outer office Nicki was the other women about the supposed 'beastie.' Like her,

they were disgusted and all checked under their desks. Before sitting down.

Word soon spread of the sighting. Many of the female agents, in other units Now grew wary.

Which was exactly what Colby was hoping for. He was going to milk the prank for all it was worth.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Downsized: Recycled Mischief

By Kushie

Hi! To my nice followers and reviewers. Thanks for your support.

It's much appreciated.

I do not own Numb3rs: I do not own any of it's characters.

Continuing the adventures of the Downsized Agent Granger.

This story is a re-write of Simple things. I didn't like the ending of that one

It kind of backed the story into a dead end. So I tweaked it and changed

a few names and came up with a more satisfactory ending.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories. Pass them by in the

listings.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American

ones. For start: Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this

awkward It's 2nd nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb instead of after.

Chapter Four

After his initial salvo against Nicki. Colby wisely waited. Letting rumour and gossip spread the word.

On Saturday Ian and David took him to a football game. As they climbed up into the bleachers

Colby saw a refreshment vendor. A glorious, rat related, mischief blossomed in his brain.

Acting innocent he tugged at Ian's arm and half begged

"Can I please, have a hot-dog?" David glanced down at him.

"You'd better not be planning to try and run off?"

"David! The seller's right there. You'll be able to see me."

"Okay then!" Ian passed him a ten dollar note.

"Get us all one! Mine with extra mustard." Colby flashed him a wide smiled and still play acting.

Skipped down the steps To the, gaudily, dressed man in a striped apron.

David found their reserved seats. Colby grinned, he'd timed it perfectly. Just as he reached the

front of the queue, the two teams came out. As he'd expected the crowd roared approvingly

and many stood up. Momentarily blocking David's, and Ian's view of him. He took the opportunity

to buy something extra. Quickly shoving the small, red, box into his anorak pocket. David

was on the verge of panicking. When he saw Colby inching his way along the aisle towards him.

Several men helped the small boy pass them. Colby passed Ian his adjusted hot dog then whined.

"I'm everso sorry Ian But I dropped some of your change. I lost forty cents. The coins rolled

under some seats and down a hole." He put on his most woeful expression.

"I'll make it up to you When we go home. I've plenty of change in my piggy bank."

Ian gently stroked his nose.

"Don't be silly. It wasn't your fault and it's only forty cents."

For the rest of the afternoon. Colby was on his best behavior. Polite, considerate.

He remembered to say Please and Thank You. By the time they delivered him back to the

Garin Suite, even David was beginning to think. Colby had turned over a new leaf.

Later! When he was alone. Colby slipped into his private bathroom. It was the only room

with no CCTV camera. Sniggering softly he took the small box of Chocolate Raisins from his pocket.

He tipped a few out into the palm of his hand and examined them, closely.

"Yep!

They were the perfect size. Everyone would just assume They were rat droppings. Colby

sniggered again. He couldn't help himself. The whole scenario was both amusing, and

livened up, his boring, tedious life. Colby had a hard think. The maintenance men had, two days, before, inspected his rooms. For any sign of an infestation. He had heard one say

That a tell tale sign, often left by rats, was a dark streak along the walls. Colby's eyes

brightened as he suddenly thought of a way To simulate the appearance of the streaks.

That evening, when he went to the commissary for dinner. Colby stole two small sachets

of brown sauce.

Darrow was in his office. But it was early yet. Colby had an hour and a half until his

Official Bedtime. So! When he told the supervisor He was going to the building's

library. To do some research. Darrow nodded his assent.

Colby had no intention of actually going down to the third floor Archive. He had

been scouting the building and so, knew of several corridors That were not monitored by

security cameras. The first one he went to was specific.

It was the entrance passageway to the Private Director's Lounge.

Colby sat on the carpet and pulled a small piece of tissue from his left trouser pocket.

From the other one. He extracted one of the packets of brown sauce.

He bit the sachet open with his teeth, then squeezed a small drop onto the scrunched up tissue.

Stretching out onto his stomach. Colby carefully wiped the sauce onto the wainscoting.

As he hoped it left a dark greasy streak. He eyed it for a few seconds.

"It's too thick!" he muttered to himself. He folded a clean edge of the tissue and swiped it

over the initial streak. The act of double wiping the goo, thinned it out. Making it appear more

realistic. Chuckling softly. Colby got to his feet and headed for his next, predetermined,

corridor. In all he created life like rat signs on five different floors. Darrow was no where

in sight, when Colby returned to the seventh floor. For which he was glad. Colby knew,

he was ten minutes late. Fortunately he'd got away with it. The night team had been

called out. To assist the LAPD on a case.

Morning dawned. Colby began laughing the second he woke up. He envisioned the

FBI would be in an uproar within the hour. Acting nonchalant, he strolled up to the commissary.

As he'd expected. It was busy with agents. Both the ones arriving for the day shift and the all-

nighters Who were availing themselves of a free hot meal. Before heading home.

The head chef saw Colby hovering at the end of the queue and signaled him. To come around to

a side door. Colby had expected this. He was always treated differently and often allowed

into the actual kitchen. Which was what happened this morning. While the chef's back was turned. Colby opened his hand and dropped five chocolate raisins into an uncovered pot of scrambled egg.

He even had time to stir them into the mixture, unseen. The chef turned and handed him a dish

of oatmeal. Colby said a polite

"Thank you sir!" and then walked out. He slid into a chair towards the back of the dining room

and innocently ate his breakfast. All the time watching the serving hatch. Sure enough!

A minute after he sat down. He saw the large wide pan of eggs being placed under a warmer.

Open to the serving area. Four agents instantly began spooning egg onto their plates.

Colby fought the urge to start laughing. But barely had five minutes passed before one of the

agents began to cough. The woman spat out a mouthful of food, peered at it for a few seconds.

Then leapt to her feet.

"Oh my God!" She screamed. "Nobody eat anything. The egg's got rat droppings in it."

Colby put his head down to cover his grin. As all around the hall people began talking and making disgusted noises. Several were physically sick. Security was called. So was the day shift, Maintenance Manager.

Director Wright stormed into the canteen. The chef insisted that it wasn't his fault. After all!

He'd been given the green light only the day before.

"By him!" he pointed to the hapless Janitor. "He said the kitchens were clear. That there were

no rats." Director Wright turned furious eyes on the head of maintenance SAIC.

"Well? What have you got to say for yourself? You keep saying there are no rats. Clearly

there are." The poor Janitor tried to explain.

"Sir! Rats leave distinctive signs. I don't mean droppings alone. But other more obvious signs.

Dark marks! Grease stains."

"Like that, you mean?" Another agent pointed to a long greasy looking streak

Low down against the wall, under the window." The Janitor turned pale.

"I seen something like that, in the Lobby," A different agent said. Wright looked back at the

Janitor. His eyes blazed.

"Get some pest exterminators in here!" The poor innocent man nodded. "Now!"

Wright barked. He looked back at the chef. "Throw away everything you've cooked today

and close the canteen. I'll have some extra bods sent up to help you scrub the place.

From top to bottom." He then looked around at the assembled agents. "Anyone whose

eaten in here Report to Medical at the double." Colby meanwhile had slid away unseen.

He giggled all the way back down to the VCU. He hadn't just dropped raisins in the egg.

He'd left several obvious piles in some very prominent places. Most notably

Director Tanner's desk. Elise Tanner was the only female Director. Colby had

targeted her deliberately. Hopeful that, like Nicki, she was scared of rodents.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Downsized: Recycled Mischief

By Kushie

Hi! To my nice followers and reviewers. Thanks for your support.

It's much appreciated.

I do not own Numb3rs: I do not own any of it's characters.

Continuing the adventures of the Downsized Agent Granger.

This story is a re-write of Simple things. I didn't like the ending of that one

It kind of backed the story into a dead end. So I tweaked it and changed

a few names and came up with a more satisfactory ending.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories. Pass them by in the

listings.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American

ones. For start: Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this

awkward It's 2nd nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb instead of after.

Chapter Five

Director Elise Tanner was the first ever female FBI ADIC. Aged forty five, she was

a poised elegant woman. Who had no trouble holding her own, amongst her male

colleagues. She entered the lobby at 8:52 am. Having spent the previous five days

at an Anti-Terrorism Conference in England. Elise Tanner had very few vices.

She had never smoked and apart from the occasional glass of White Wine at

Social Functions, she did not drink. However she did have one little peccadillo.

A habit she'd picked up in her late thirties and was unable to break. As she

entered the elevator, she took a small red packet. From her inner blazer pocket

and shook a small number of chocolate raisins into her left palm.

Immediately raising popping them between her lips. She chewed, then

made a soft contented sound. As the familiar sweetness filled her mouth.

The lift doors swished open at the executive level. The first thing she saw,

as she stepped out were a dozen maintenance men. Busily scrubbing down walls.

Elise wrinkled up her nose. The entire corridor stunk of disinfectant.

She stepped around the nearest two, quietly noting a third laying down, what

looked suspiciously like rat traps. Elise frowned, but made no comment, knowing

she'd be briefed soon enough. He smart heels clicked loudly, as she primly stalked

past the janitorial operatives. To her private office. She placed her brief case on

her desk and once more took the red packet of confections from her pocket. Laying it

next to her computer's mouse mat. In easy reach for when she craved the treat.

As she put it down, it caught on the edge of the pad and tipped over.

Spilling half it's contents across the desk. Elise tutted to herself then scooped the

scattered sweets into a pile. She saw no reason to force them packet into their container.

Leaving them out would mean she could pick at them leisurely. Rather than have to

continually pick up and open their normal receptacle. She took off her blazer and hung it

on the back of her chair. Just as her PA entered with the morning's 'snail' mail

and a steaming cup of her favourite Java. Elise thumbed her way through the

envelopes. Laying most aside For her PA to send out to the relevant

Department Heads to deal with. By quarter past nine, she had switched

on her computer and was logging onto her Office E-mail account. She winced

at the amount. Five days away had certainly left it's mark She had over fifty.

messages. Again most were re-routed out to the lower ranked SAICs.

Then!

Without really thinking about it. She stretched out her hand and picked up

one of her sweets.

Director James Wright stepped over and around the cleaners As he made his

way to Elise Tanner's office, But then as he entered her domain. He saw...

"Oh my God! Ella!" he screamed. She jumped and dropped the small sweet.

"Bloody hell! Jim! You scared me half to death!"

"I scared you? What do you think you doing?"

"Now James," he voice took on a patient note. "We agreed. I wouldn't nag you

about your cigars and you wouldn't rant on about my chocolate addiction."

"Elise! I didn't yell at your for eating chocolate. I was trying to stop

you poisoning yourself." Tanner blinked

"Pardon me."

"You were about to put rat droppings in your mouth." Elise frowned then laughed.

"Very funny Jim," She laughed at what she though was an attempt By her

colleague to put her off her sweets "A good try! But these are chocolate raisins.

I know that. I purchased them this morning from the Newsagents outside the station."

"Raisins?" Weight echoed. "Chocolate raisins?"

"Yes!" then she frowned. "Did you really think these were rat droppings?"

He nodded then told her of the situation. Elise listened in silence, then pressed

the button on her intercom To speak to her PA.

"Melanie! Please have the head of Janitorial Services come to my office

and cancel any appointments I have for this morning."

"Yes Ma-am!" A disembodied voice replied

The requested man arrived ten minutes later. Elise calmly questioned him.

"Now you have repeatedly stated That you could not find any real evidence of rats.

"That's correct. Until this morning in the canteen. Since then We've

been finding signs everywhere."

"By signs I believe you mean droppings."

"Yes Madam Director.. Elise held out her hand

"Droppings that look like these?" The head Janitor was impressed By how

unsqueamish, the lady director was.

"Exactly like that. But also grease streaks along the walls." Tanner pointed down to

just such a stain.

"That's them!"

"Taste it!

"Pardon!

"Taste it. Go on I promise you it's harmless." Something about her calm self-confidence

encouraged him to obey. Tentatively He ran a finger along the dirty stain and then licked it.

Instantly his face changed

"It's Soy Sauce."

"Indeed!" Elise looked over to James Wright. "I believe you are all the

victims of a giant hoax."

"And I've a pretty good idea Who's behind it," growled Wright.

Directors Wright, Fornell and Tanner got together ten minutes later,

and discussed the best way to deal with the obvious culprit of the pranks.

A consensus was agreed realtively quickly.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Downsized: Recycled Mischief

By Kushie

Hi! To my nice followers and reviewers. Thanks for your support.

It's much appreciated.

I do not own Numb3rs: I do not own any of it's characters.

Continuing the adventures of the Downsized Agent Granger.

This story is a re-write of Simple things. I didn't like the ending of that one

It kind of backed the story into a dead end. So I tweaked it and changed

a few names To come up with a more satisfactory ending.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories. Pass them by in the

listings.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American

ones. For start: Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this

awkward It's 2nd nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb instead of after.

Chapter Six

Fornell walked down to the Seventh floor and drew Don aside. His eyebrows shot up

But like his seniors he saw the funny side of Colby's latest escapade. Of course

despite the humour and ingenuity of the mischief. Sanction still had to be applied.

Don, David and the ADIC walked in to Colby's suite together. He was sitting in

his lounge playing on his games computer. Fornell leaned over and switched it off

Colby looked up But decided against complaining. As he beheld their stern faces.

"Cadet Granger," Fornell addressed Colby by his new title. "I an going to ask

you this only once. Do you have a pet rat in here?" Colby truthfully replied

"No sir!"

"Very well! Do you have a toy rat?" He saw the guilty look that

stained Colby's face red. "Give it to me!" He held out a hand.!

"No please sir!" Colby protested. I promise I won't play any more tricks

with it." Fornell only repeated his last command.

"Give it to me! NOW!" his voice sharpened. Colby's shoulders slumped

He walked into his bedroom and pushing his hand under the pillow, drew

out the mitten rat. He'd made the previous week. He carried back to the

lounge. Where the adults stood waiting. David was disconcerted to see

tears in his Junior Partner's eyes. Colby sniffed

"Please sir! Don't take it! Please!" Fornell steeled himself against the

forlorn expression on the child's face. Instead he examined the toy.

It was obvious what it was made out of. But he was quietly impressed

by it's design. He handed it to Don Eppes.

"This toy is confiscated for one week!" he decided to slightly alter the

agreed terms made upstairs with the other Directors. But only slightly

The other sanctions would be applied in full. "In addition Cadet Granger

is to lose his television, computer, and garden privileges For the same

amount of time. He will also spend one hour each day, assisting Agent

Cardew. Cleaning out the kennels in the Dog Training Centre." Don

gave an acknowledging nod.

"By your command sir." Fornell gave a nod then strode out.

Don blew out a sigh. He inhaled loudly then called to Ian. He came

in. Don pointed to Colby's plasma screen. He himself crouched and

unplugged the games console. Two minutes later the others departed,

taking Colby's most coveted toys, with them. He looked up at David.

His former partner shook his head.

"Colby why do you keep pulling these pranks? You're only hurting

yourself." Colby scowled at him. "And now you've lost all your

priviledges fora week." He sighed and shook his head again.

"It won't be so bad. It's only a week. Just concentrate on the cold cases

and do as you're told by the Dog Chief." He reached out and patted Colby

on the shoulder. "I'll check in on you later."

In the outer office Nicki heard the news that she'd been scammed

"Bloody kid,"

"Yeah!" and unexpected ally agreed. Charlie naturally sided with her

He'd gone right off Colby. Since his downsizing. As the

kid was still commanding more attention than him.

In the Garin Colby groaned. He hated being restricted inside and the chores

He'd be given by the SAIC of the DTU, were bound to be the worst he could

think of. Colby knew Michael Cardew. The guy was a martinet. Even

his own squad loathed him.

Director Wright had already informed it's Supervisor, to expect Granger

He'd also given strict instructions as to how he was to be treated.

He was to be given the dirtiest, most unpleasant, tasks But only for one hour a day.

Wright stressed this instruction twice. Dead on the stroke of Four PM.

Colby was to be released back to his suite

But he also warned. That if Granger failed to arrive on time, missed a day, or refused

to work. The truculence was to be reported. The supervisor had acknowledged his orders.

When Colby appeared at two minutes to three. He handed the boy a pair of rubber gloves,

a scoop and a bucket. Then led him over to a line of kennel pens.

"You are to scoop up all the poop in this line of pens then hose

them down." He said sternly. Colby gave a small nod. "When the bucket is

full empty it into that compost bin." Colby followed the line of his pointing finger.

"Do you understand these instructions?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good! Then get to work. I'll be back in a while to check on you."

Colby inhaled hard and forced himself not to cry. He'd pretty much guessed.

What he'd be doing down in the Dog Unit. But even still his spirits were at an all time low.

He sniffed loudly then opened the gate to the first pen. None of the twenty he'd been

instructed to clean had dogs he didn't have to worry, about avoiding any,

snarling, animals.

Upstairs in the VCU a major case had come in. The whole squad went out into the field.

They were gone for nearly two hours. They returned in high spirits. They'd taken out a whole

nest of gang-bangers without a single injury to the whole team. Don was equally pleased

David then looked to the Garin Suite. His brow darkened. Colby still hadn't come out and

apologised for his tantrum. Don patted his arm.

"I've checked. He's reported to Cardew as ordered," he grinned "A few days of clearing

up crap, will knock the brattiness out of him." David gave a half laugh and went to write

up his report." Ian sat down at the desk behind him.

"Don't you think you and Don ought to lighten up on Colby a bit."

"No! Colby deserves to be punished?" Ian spun his chair round

"Oh Yeah! Think about this One minute you are a thirty year old man, with all the rights and

freedom of an adult American. The next thing you know. You swacked by some freak mutation

and regressed back to a child. Immediately everyone starts treating you like a kid.

You have set bedtimes, you can't go out alone. You have to eat what they say. But inside

you still have all your adult memories and desires."

"If Colby wants to be treated like an adult He should start behaving like one."

David snapped

"Come off it Sinclair. He's been shut up in this building for months now. No wonder he's

playing up I would too." David blushed.

"He's treated well. He has all the latest toys."

"A gilded cage is still a cage." David chose to end the conversation. He turned his chair and

his attention back to report. Ian did too.

Dead on the dot of four. Cardew strode out to the kennel pens. Granger was just hosing down

the final one. Michael turned off the water. Colby startled by the sudden absence of water

glanced round.

"It's four! You're done for the day." Colby took the last bucket of stinking waste

across to the composter and emptied it. Then he took off his gloves. Cardew pointed to

a waste disposal bin and Colby chucked them into it. He laid the bucket and pooper scoop

in a small tool shed then washed his hands. "I'll expect you the same time tomorrow."

Michael said nodding towards the exit. As he walked away, Colby gave a long low sigh

Then made an inward vow to behave in future. In his down sized mind

He decided to just do what he was told and keep out of sight, as much as possible.


End file.
